A lighting apparatus for airports is described, for example, in DE 20 2009 009 583 U1 which in its capacity as an in-pavement light includes a housing with a housing base and a housing top. A light source is arranged within the housing on a light source carrier. A translucent window is positioned in a recess of the housing top, so that light emitted by the light source can be emitted to the outside through the translucent window within a predetermined angular range. In order to ensure that the heat generated by the light source is removed, to avoid overheating, the housing top or the housing part contains a central heat transfer web or a heat transfer web. A heat transfer plate is additionally arranged between the opposite heat transfer webs of the housing base and the housing top such that the light source carrier is positioned on the heat transfer plate. It is disadvantageous that the mounting of such lighting apparatus is relatively complex and that several different parts are required to enable heat removal.
There remains a need, therefore, to simplify the structure of a lighting apparatus to ensure a compact housing, effective heat removal, and mounting with reduced effort with few components.